Percy Jackson y la Fuerza de Velocidad
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: En esta historia, Percy se convierte en Flash y debe detener a Reverse Flash, esta historia se centra después de la película del Mar de los Monstruos, habrá Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Punto de Tragedia

Todos creemos saber la historia de Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos pero dejame decirte que estas equivocado; ya que todo lo que creías saber era parte de un sector del multiverso,sí, un multiverso que esta constituido de ,illones de realidades desconocidas e interesantes, la historia que tú creías saber era la de Tierra-3 pero yo te contaré la historia del Percy de Tierra-1.

En este mundo Percy derrotó a Cronos con la ayuda de sus amigos, Luke nunca murío pero está encerrado en un lugar de Nueva York, los hechos ocurridos en el Mar de los Monstruos afectaron en ciertos aspectos: Percy fue reconocido como Héroe del Olimpo, se fundo una organización que se encargaría de detener a monstruos y semidioses descontrolados de la Tierra, lo denominaron Departamento del Orden, Annabeth volvió a su hogar y esta vez su padre la defendía, Tyson pudo ser en cierto sentido normal, ya que Poseidon su padre le otorgo el tener 2 ojos por lo que ya no podría ocultar su rostro; todo parecía estar bien hasta que una noche lo cambio todo.

Percy ya contaba con 20 años, y en ese momento ya estaba en la universidad, sus notas mejoraron grandiosamente ya que Annabeth le ayudaba provocando que Percy tuviera gusto por la ciencia. Antes de hablar de aquella noche hablare de hace horas antes.

(Horas antes)-Clase de Física Cuántica

Percy se encontraba junto con su amigo Grover ya que Grover no queria separarse de Percy ya que lo consideraba un hermnao, estaban ante la declaración de la nota de trabajo sobre el cosmos. Todos estaban ansiosos por saber la nota de cada uno, unos rezaban por si habián aprobado, otros presumían de que iban a sacar un aprobado grande.

-Percy Jacksom-decía el profesor- su nota es un 10 sin redondeo, la mayor nota de la clase. Venga a recoger su trabajo del Bosón de Higgs.

Percy se levantó, durante su ida y vuelta pudo comprobar las miradas asesinas de unos al saber que Percy sacó la mayor nota de la clase; todas esas miradas atónitas y asesinas pudo el Hijo de Poseidón observar en su caminar.

-Tío, esa es la nota más alta de la clase, al parecer tus tiempos con Annabeth si que han dado frutos, es la tercera vez conscutiva en trabajos que apruebas, en cambio a mí…-decía el sátiro con un tono profético y algo preocupado.

-Grover Underwood, está suspenso, sus teorías sobre el cosmos basadas en la mitología griega son absurdas- decía el profesor.

Durante ese trayecto Grover sufrío las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros, ahora sí, seguro que le iban a dar el premioal alumno más imbécil del mundo.

-Tío, ¿donde hs sacado esa información?- decía Percy.

-Pues de la bibliteca de Quirón- dijo el sátiro(Grover no anda en muletas ya que una niebla cubre sus patas haciendolas ver en piernas).

-Normal, si Quirón no ha quitado esos libros en años y seguro que te habrá preguntado el por que.

Al acabar el día, Percy se encontró con su novia Annabeth ya que su Facultad estaba enfrente de la de Percy. Annabeth estaba volteada y en ese momento Percy aprovechó en taparle los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Quién soy?

\- Pues eres mis sesos de algas- decía Annabeth en tono cariñoso.

Annabeth y Percy empezaron a caminar y Annabeth planeaba una cita con Percy.

-Y bueno, Percy,¿qué tal si tenemos de nuevo otra cita?- decía la hija de Atenea.

-Vale pero hoy no- decía Percy.

-¿Por qué no?- se preguntaba Annabeth.

-Es que me quiero terminar el libro del Dr. Harrison Wells, sabes un genio y además le tengo más admiración cuando anunció que iba a construir un acelerador de partículas, cuando lo dijo no pegué ojo durante la noche y me puse a leer su libro- decía Percy emocionado.

-Bueno, sabes que mi mayor fuerte es la arquitectura pero me gusta que al menos te centres un tema de mayor interés, bueno,¿ y que tal mañana?- decía Annabeth.

-Vale- afirmó Percy.

Percy se despidió de su novia no sin antes dearle un beso, un beso apasionado que parecía ser eterno, ese momento era majestuoso pero tuvo que acabar por la falta de aire.

Acabado el beso, Percy se fue a su casa( en esta Tierra Percy no vive en un piso sino en una casa, ya que Poseidón se lo regaló a Percy), Percy se encontró con su madre mirándose en un espejo para ver si estaba arreglada ya que tenía un aniversario con Paul, padrastro de Percy.

-Hola mamá- decía Percy.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo me veo?, ¿puedes probar la comida si está bien?,¿ me veo demasiado exagerada?- decía preocupada la madre de Percy.

-Mamá, estás bien- le decía Percy a su madre en tono de relajación.

Justo en ese momento llegua Paul y se sorprende al ver lo arreglada que estaba Sally, Percy se dio cuenta de que ellos necesitaban su tiempo a solas así que se fue a su cuarto-

23:30 PM

Percy se encontraba aún leyendo el libro del dr. Wells, se quedaba él perplejo al ver como en un solo hombre se hallaba cierta inteligencia, pero aunque Percy disfrutaba de ese momento lleguó aquel momento inesperado.

Notó como que la ventana del salón se había roto y a la vez escuchaba a su madre gritar de horror, Petcy asustado bajo al salón y vio lo siguiente: vio como dos hombres corrían a grandes velocidades pero emanaban un rayo de un color distinto al otro, pudob ver que eran hombres ya que uno de ellos del rayo rojo levio fijamente a los ojos por 1 segundo, en el centro estaba su madre clamando ayuda aunque Percy quería ayudarla no podía, Paul le pidió a Percy que escapará y al instante un rayo de color amarillo lo llevo fuera de casa. Percy abrumado por lo sucedido se fue a su casa para ver que ocurrío al final y vio como la policía se llevaba a Paul, Percy preguntó porque se llevaban a Paul y le dijeron que se le culpaba de matar a su madre, Percy al escuchar ello se fue directo al salón y vio como el cuerpo apuñalado de su madre era llevado a examinación, Percy lloró por la pérdida de su madre y le dijo a un oficial que el verdadero asesino era aquel hombre de traje amarillo pero el polivía le contestó

-Chico, lees demasiados cómics, te habrá afectado en tu percepción de la realidad.

Después de ello la policía se fue dejando a Percy llorando, todo aquel día hermoso acabó con un asesinato, él juró que detendría al hombre de amarillo, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Cap 2 El inicio de todo

Captitulo 2 El inicio de todo

Días después-Funeral

Encontramos a Percy en el funeral de su madre, el funeral ya había acabado, el único que estaba ahí era Percy frente a la lápida de su madre, él seguía triste por la pérdida de su madre, eso le marcó de por vida, él sabía que su padrastro no la mató aunque la policía no le creyera ya que eran unos simples mortales, Percy le contó lo sucedido a Annabeth, ella le creyó ya que ella al igual que él ya habían visto cosas horribles e irreales, y a la vez porque los ojos de Percy decían la verdad.

Él estaba solo mirando la lápida fijamente :

-Se nota que te ha afectado la pérdida de tu madre- decía Poseidón que se encontraba detrás de Percy.

-Sí, es verdad, siento como si me hubieran quitado una parte muy grande de mi alma- decía Percy opacado.

-Lo sé, yo tambien sé como se siente el perder un ser querido, en mi caso por la pérdida de mis hijos, Percy si te sirve de consuelo yo sé que Paul no la mató, ya que él no era ningún asesino sino un buen hombre- decía Poseidón.

-Papá, yo sé quien la mató, ¿por qué no llamas al Departamento y pides que lo investiguen?- decía Percy.

\- Porque ya se ha hecho, miraron las grabaciones y lo que tú viste era real pero el asesino escapó y se le pèrdío de vista, Percy estas cosas no lo creen los mortales por eso no les podemos dar las pruebas. Las Moiras me han dicho algo de ti, dicen que tú futuro va ser diferente al de los demás semidioses, me han dicho que ese asesino pagará sus crímenes pero que lo detendrás, la gente en el futuro te tendrán como un símbolo de esperanza aunque no sepan quien eres.

Acabada esta frase, el rey de los mares consoló a su hijo y desapareció. Percy estuvo más calmado gracias a su padre, pero él aún seguía pensando en las palabras de las Moiras, solo el tiempo lo dirá todo.

1 año después

Encontramos a Percy sentado en su oficina en Mercury Labs, Percy trabajaba ahí ya que acabó muy pronto la carrera,justo en ese momento Percy iba a salir ya que acabó su turno de día, le presentó sus informes a la dueña de Mercury Labs, Tina McGee, ella felicitó a Percy por su trabajo y acabada la felicitación el hijo de Poseidón se va. Aquí en esta realidad Percy no trabaja en Star Labs aunque hubiera sido su sueño pero no pudo aunque Mercury Labs tenía sus ventajas. Nuestro heroé visitaba cada sábado la tumba de su madre y por la tarde hablaba con su padrastro, al que lo quería como un segundo padre, aunque pese a que había perdido a su madre él no se dejaba invadir por la tristeza, es mas disfrutaba el día con su novia, amigos y el trabajo, y además hoy era un día especial para Percy hoy era la inauguración del acelerador de partículas, cosa que le mantenía a Percy muy animado.

Percy se fue a visitar a Annabeth, que al igual que él ella había acabado antes de tiempo Arquitectura, se fue a la casa de ella y tocó el tiembre.

-Hola, mis sesos de algas- decía Annabeth alegre

-Hola Annabeth- decía Percy.

Ella le invitó a entrar, Percy entró y cuando la puerta se cerró no aguantó más y besó a Annabeth con uno de esos besos de enamorado que no vio a su Julieta en un montón de tiempo.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe tu visita?. Preguntaba Annabeth.

-Pues se debe a que te quería invitar a una cita esta noche, pero antes iremos a ver la noche de la inu¡auguración del acelerador,¿ si no te importa, claro?- decía Percy

-Pues no, no me importa además nunca paras de hablar del proyecto del Dr. Wells y sería un delito el que no lo vieras.- decía Annabeth.

Acabada esta conversación Percy se fue a su casa a descansar, él tenía planeado pedir matrimonio a Annabeth esa noche. También invitó a varios amigos pero no tenían tantas ganas de ir ya que no les interesaba la ciencia. En el tema del matrimonio habría guerra en el Olimpo ya que Atenea no soporta a los hijos de Poseidón por ser su padre y a Poseidón no soporta a Atenea por lo que si dos de los dioses más grandes se enfrentan pues se´ra un tema de discusión el Olimpo aunque ellos deberían ir a la boda por sus hijos.

22:30 PM

Ya era la hora, Percy ya estaba arreglado aunque demoró 2 horas en hacerlo ya que era una noche especial, ya arreglado se fue a recoger a Annabeth, ella le recibió con un bonito vestido negro que alcanzaba parte de las rodillas, Percy se quedó patidifuso por la ropa de Annabeth, no podía él aguantarse ya que le iba a pedir mano e iba a presenciar la noche de la inauguracíon.

Ya en la inauguración, apareció el Dr. Wells dando una presentación de su proyecto, Percy estaba emocionado al ver a su ídolo cerca pero hubo algo inesperado, le llamaban del trabajo, era su jefa que le pedía que fuera a los laboratorios ya que un empleado estaba indispuesto. Percy se fue un poco triste y le dijó a Annabeth que el proximo día tendrían una cita que no podía por el trabajo. Ya en su oficina Percy encendió su ordenador para ver la emisión de la inauguración mientras él trabajaba, él sentía de que algo iba a ocurrir pero no sabía el que, aún el recuerdo de su madre le tenía marcado, aún quería detener al hombre de amarillo pero no sabía el como, esa noche le recordaba a su madre por la tormenta ya que daba aires de oscuridad pero algó llamó su atención, la periodista de la emisión empezaba a decir algo inesperado:

-Según STAR Labs, la tormenta no va afectar en nada al acelerador, los manifestantes se están yendo por la tormenta y… esperen me acaban de informar que el acelerador se ha descontrolado y…

Justo en ese momento el acelerador explota irradiando materia oscura en Nueva York, Percy sorprendido por ello, empezó a prepararse para irse pero ocurrió algo sorprendente, los químicos empezaron a flotar en el aire como si no hubiera gravedad y al instante, un rayo destruyó una ventana de la oficina e impactó en Percy haciendole chocar con los químicos. Percy se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lleno de químicos e insconciente. Aquel día que iba a resultar perfecto terminó en accidente.

 _ **Bueno que tal, eh bueno, el fic va sobre los sucesos de la saga de Percy Jackson en elcine, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios**_


	3. Aviso

**Se que hace tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, si os soy sinceros creo que le daria un reinicio pq creo que mi yo de esos momentos era un principiante... Si quereis de los pocos que leían esta historia mandadme un mensaje y le dare un reinicio a esta historia. Que opinais?**


	4. Renacimiento

Renacimiento

¿Hay algo peor que ser un mestizo? Creo que sí, si ya tenía suficiente con ser el Hijo de Poseidón y tener que soportar a terribles monstruos, lo que vendría después sería… desconcertante. Es obvio que los dioses olímpicos no son lo que comúnmente llamamos _Dios_ con mayúsculas , si, son seres poderosos pero no lo controlan todo. Existen fuerzas, algunos hablan de mundos paralelos a lo Rick y Morty, que están ajenas al poder de los Olímpicos, a veces eligen Guardianes (como los Green Lantern) o campeones( como Shazam). Hubo una fuerza, una fuerza que cambio mi vida y me convirtió en lo imposible, más allá de lo imposible que ya era, aquel rayo cambio mi vida… la Speed Force.

La Speed Force me transformo en algo más poderoso que el dios Hermes, me convirtió en el Hombre Mas Rapido en Vida, me convirtió en… The Flash.

¿The Flash? Si, me converti en un héroe de la ciudad de Nueva York,¿quieres saber como me converti en The Flash?¿Quieres saber como los dioses reaccionaron al verme como The Flash? Escucha.

Todo empezó en una noche de lluvia, mas bien de tormenta, Nueva York estaba algo alborotada en ese momento.¿Por que? Sencillo, un científico de renombre llamado Harrison Wells, CEO de Star Labs, había creado un acelerador de partículas; por si no lo sabeís, un acelerador es una _maquina_ que colisiona atomos para estudiar los impactos de estas y ver partículas mas pequeñas que el átomo como el Boson de Higgs, lo sé, estar mucho tiempo con Annabeth me ha hecho mas _inteligente_. Nueva York estaba dividida en dos, entre los que apoyaban a Wells y los que estaban en contra suya, argumentando que tener un acelerador era un peligro y esta ciudad podría convertirse en una especie de Chernobyl.

Yo quería estar allí, en teoría debería estar allí junto con Annabeth, pero los de la Policia del Olimpo me habían llamado a revisar unas cosas. Tuve que despedirme de ella e irme al trabajo. Allí estaba yo, en la policía, ¿por qué estaba allí? Justicia hacia alguien que quería. Dicen que los buenos son los primeros en morir, eso yo lo creía, porque perdí a la persona mas buena del mundo, a mi madre. Fue hace unos años, todo paso muy rápido en una noche, algo extraño mato a mi madre, un rayo…un hombre de amarillo la mato. Lo vi, ese ser era algo nuevo para mi, nunca vi nada igual, quería sacar a _Contracorriente_ pero la velocidad de ese rayo era imposible para mi. Aun asi quise ayudar a mi madre pero otro rayo opuesto al hombre de amarillo me llevo hacia el otro extremo de mi vecindario. Corri hacia mi casa pero ya era demasiado tarde, la policía estaba allí, vi a los paramédicos llevarse a mi madre mientras la policía se llevaba a mi padrastro, Paul era inocente, a pesar de que no era mi padre el me trataba bien y era buena gente, quería ayudarlo pero, ¿Quién iba a creer que un hombre dentro de un rayo mato a mi madre?

Por eso me metí aquí, quería buscar a ese monstruo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

Estaba absorto en mi trabajo hasta que un apagón asolo la ciudad, me levante de mi silla y vi algo extraño del acelerador emanaba una serie de rayos y energía… hasta que el acelerador explota, una oleada de radiaciones cubre toda la ciudad. El cielo empezaba a ponerse extraño, sentía com todo se volvia mas ligero hasta que un rayo destroza mi ventana y me impacta. Era extraño, no me dolia el rayo, sentía una especie de subidon parecido a la ambrosia y néctar que tome pr primera vez en el Campamento Mestizo. Aquel rayo me envio volando hacia una extanteria de porductos químicos, lo único que recuerdo de ese dia fue que perdi la conciencia y entre en un estado de coma.

Tuvieron que pasar 9 meses, 9 meses en coma por culpa del rayo… Empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, note que no estaba en un hospital sino en una especie de sala de operaciones, en ese lugar empezaba a sonar una canción… Do You Want To de Franz Ferdiand

-Cisco, ¿estás seguro que ponerle música va a despertarse?- hablaba una voz femenina.

-Por supuesto Caitlin, lo mire en su Instagram, ¿no dicen que la música hace maravilllas?-

De pronto me levanto sobresaltado.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quiénes sois utedes?!-

-¡Al fin despertó!- decía ese tal Cisco

-Voy a avisar al Dr. Wells- hablaba la tal Caitlin

-Amigo, tranquilo, me llamo Cisco Ramon y ella es Caitlin Snow, mira has tenido un accidente y has estado en coma por nueve meses-

-¡¿9 meses?!-

-Si, mira necesito que rellenes esto con tu orina- hablaba Caitlin.

-¡Esperad! ¡?¿9 meses?! ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?¿Donde estoy?-

\- Estas en STAR Labs señor Jackson, esta aquí debido a que un rayo le cayo encima suya y empezó a convulsionar a pesar de no tener pulso… Oh, se me olvidaron los modales, soy Harrison Wells, dueño de lo que queda de STAR Labs-

Aquel hombre era Harrison Wells, era igual como en las fotos salvo que estaba en silla de ruedas…

-¿Qué?-

-Enserio, siempre ere así o…-hablaba Caitlin

-¿Cómo que un ray=?- me miro y me doy cuenta que no tengo camiseta, no tenia quemaduras.

-Sorprendido,¿no? Lo normal es que te hubieras muerto o tuvieras quemaduras de tercer grado, considérate especial si quieres. Tu caso me sorprende señor Jackson, no todos los días uno es alcanzado por un rayo, sobrevivir y luego tener convulsiones a pesar de no tener pulso, me sorprendiste y quise ayudarte a que salieras del coma, es lo minimo que puedo hacer luego de ese fatídico dia…

-¿Qué fatídico dia?-

-Acompañame y te lo contare todo-

Me hiz un ademan para que lo acompañara, ese tal Cisco me dio una camisa de STAR Labs ya que mi pecho estaba al descubierto, me lo puse y segui al Dr. Wells. Me llevo hacia lo que era… el acelerador de partículas, durante mi trayecto hacia el lugar me sorprendio no ver a nadie trabajando, ahora entendia el por que.

-Exploto durante esa noche. Todo el trabajo de mi vida acabo en esa noche- hablaba con tristeza el Dr. Wells- el acelerador libero una fuente de energía oscura por toda la ciudad, matando a muchos e hiriendo a muchos… Debido a eso, me pusieron una denuncia y tuve que cerrar STAR Labs, ya la gente no confía en mi.

-Entonce, lo de ese rayo era de la explosión del acelerador?-

-Si, sin embargo, tengo la teoría de que ese rayo te ha afectado de alguna manera-

-Bueno, me dejo en coma por 9 meses-

El Dr. Wells se rie

-No me refiero a eso, cuando te llevaron a urgencias, los doctores decían que tu eras un caso único ya que no captaban ningún pulso tuyo pero aun asi tu corazn se paraba, ¿sabes por que? Porque tu corazón se movia mas rápido que ninguna maquina podía registrar la velocidad de tu pulso…

-¿Qué es lo que me trata de decir?-

-Que ese rayo de alguna manera te ha otorgado poderes, si, suena raro pero en tu ausencia han ocurrido cosas extrañas-

Poderes? Velocidad? De acuerdo, es verdad que soy hijo de Poseidon y que dentro del agua soy como mi padre pero afuera soy como los demás…

-No te sorprendas Perseus Jackson, se que eres Hijo de Poseidon, y no, no soy ningún monstruo. Digamos que veo mas alla de la Niebla- Pero a pesar de ser Hijo del Mar, has desarrollado la velocidad de Hermes-

Como el sabia de los dioses? Intente buscar a Contracorriente en mis bolsillos para defenderme…

-No te hare daño, mejor guárdate la espada… Se que tendras muchas preguntas y dudas, pero es mejor que salgas afuera y lo descubras por ti mismo. Hay algo de ropa arriba, pontela y sal, cuando descubras lo que te pasa, ven aquí corriendo.

El Dr. Wells se va dejándome desconcertado, cojo las ropas que me dejo y salgo a la calle. Ver de nuevo la luz del sol me ceguo por un momento. Decidi visitar a Annabeth, se alegraría de verme. Mientras caminaba ocurrían cosas extrañas, había veces en que todo se movia a cámara lenta, veía como un ciclista se iba a caer y de pronto todo se ralentizaba, el ciclista se caia de forma muy lenta..

Aquello me dejo sorprendido… A lo lejos vi a Annabeth, me alegre al verla y empece a acercarme a ella para saludarla. Pero cuando iba a correr, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorria mi cuerpo, era agradable y no me hacia daño, entonces mis pies se movieron como un tifón. Me movia a la velocidad de un rayo… me detuve en un callejón vacio para evitar miradas ajenas.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- me miraba sorprendido.

Veia que mi brazo derecho empezaba a… vibrar, parecía estatica de un televisor…

Eso era, Wells rtenia razón, había adquirido superpoderes, ahora podía moverme como un rayo, asombrado decidi seguir probando este nuevo poder. Era genial! Me movia mas rápido que todos, sentía un subidon de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo por cada paso que daba.

Me detuve y oli algo que se quemaba, eran mis ropas, debía ser la friccion. Mejor iria caminando, sino mis ropas se quemarían y estaría desnudo. Antes debía visitar al Dr. Wells y contarle lo sucedido. Me dirigi a STAR Labs pero no se me borraba la sonrisa de la cara, estuve en coma por 9 meses y ahora me movia como el viento, me imaginaba la cara de Clarisse, eso seria genia de verlo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, perdón por el retraso pero es que no tenia motivación. Si os ha gustado dejad un comentario que eso anima un monton e intentare continuar con el resto de las historias. Adios.**


End file.
